thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Plasma Rifle
Name: Type-25 Plasma Rifle Model: Iruiru Armory Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle Type: Directed Energy Rifle Scale: character Weight: 5.9kg Skill: blaster: Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle Ammo: 100 Battery Units (400 shots) Fire Rate: 360 rpm (automatic) Caliber: Superheated Plasma Range: 1-100/200/400m Damage: 4D Description: “You know, it looks delicate and so you feel like you need to hold it kinda gingerly—but then you see an Elite crack a Bravo Kilo's head with one—the things are built tough.” '' — Anonymous Serviceman The Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle, more commonly known as the Plasma Rifle, is a Covenant infantry weapon. '''Design Details' The Plasma Rifle is a Covenant, directed-energy weapon, reverse engineered from forerunner technology that uses a superheated ionized gas called Plasma, instead of projectile ammunition. The weapon has a power output of 100-150 KV @ 2~3 dA, and can fire 360 to 540 rounds per minute. Unlike the Plasma Pistol, the plasma rifle is capable of semi-automatic and full automatic fire. The Plasma Rifle consists of two large plasma generator sub-assemblies that wrap around the trigger assembly. The generators fire in sequence, discharging superheated plasma from the charging and accelerator poles, this design allows a faster rate of fire and more rounds per second, which adds to the lethality of the weapon. Generally, two hits from either a Plasma Pistol or Plasma Rifle will kill a lightly-armored target. Over-extended periods of firing can overheat the weapon, causing it to become unusable for a short period of time. Taking fire from the Type-25 DER can cause severe second, third, and in some cases, fourth-degree burns (a fourth-degree burn completely burns away all flesh, leaving only bone tissue). The Type-25 DER is the primary weapon of the Covenant’s officer corps, used by Elites and Brutes, although Jackals, Grunts and higher ranking Drones have been seen using this weapon, but not as common. Against UNSC infantry, the Type-25 Rifle's lethality is considerably greater than its counterpart, the Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol, due to the faster rate of fire, injuries inflicted to the victim are severe third-degree burns, with the wound being cauterized instantly upon impact. Even near misses will produce severe burns and heat trauma. Should the plasma impact an object, the impact can create fragments that may come into contact with a victim, with a crippling or lethal effect. Advantages The Plasma Rifle is a close to medium range weapon, and as such can inflict very high damage at range. The Plasma Rifle can also be used at long range if the user fires slowly and aims carefully by leading the target. The rifle is extremely efficient at killing "soft" targets, while doing lethal amounts of damage to a heavily armored target. Enough infantry equipped with Type-25 Rifles can halt enemy infantry advance with its ability to deliver harassing suppressive fire; this tactic is also reflected in the Covenant's combat doctrine: destroy enemy morale with suppressive fire from distant combatants or close-quarters intimidation tactics. SPARTAN-IIs and Elites have the ability to dual-wield plasma rifles, doubling their efficiency in close to medium range combat situations. The plasma rifle's high velocity bolt coupled with its kinetic impact to a target can temporarily stun a target like a SPARTAN-II. Disadvantages The Plasma Rifle, when fired continuously, overheats very quickly because of the rapid cycling, loading, ignition, and release sequence of energy; to prevent the weapon from being damaged, the Type-25 DER temporarily shuts down and opens cooling vents to allow the excess heat to dissipate before the weapon reactivates. This process leaves the weapon inoperable and useless. Careless infantry who are not aware of the function of the Plasma Rifle can get themselves killed because of this. Human military experts and scientists do not understand how Covenant plasma weapons work, or how they are recharged; as such, when the battery is depleted, the rifle must be discarded or replaced. At 10% charge level, the plasma rifle will begin to misfire, this is due to the battery's inability to deliver enough energy to start and complete the ignition and release phase of operation, hampering the operator's use of the weapon. Although the Plasma Rifle can strike a target at longer ranges, it is not suited for long range combat, due to two distinct properties of the weapons operation. The first is the rate of thermal expansion which is determined by the rate of the bloom of the bolt. The second factor is speed: the faster the bolt goes, the farther the bolt will travel before the magnetic field begins to weaken, causing the temperature of the bolt to cool before the magnetic field becomes unstable and finally dissipates. The bolt also loses velocity and kinetic impact with longer travel distance. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle *thedemonapostle